This invention relates to refrigerator shelf assemblies and, more particularly, to such assemblies which employ the strength of modern high tempered, high strength glass to provide a simple, easily cleaned and unobtrusive shelf assembly.
The food storage compartments of modern refrigerators often include several cantilevered shelves which are adjustably mounted in vertically spaced apart relationship within the compartment to support various items stored in the compartment. The use of glass shelves enhances the visibility within the compartment and simplifies cleaning the shelves. However, the support assemblies for these shelves still impede optimum visibility and offer numerous nooks and crannies which are difficult to clean.
By this invention there is provided an improved shelf assembly which is easy to assemble, provides enhanced visibility in the refrigerator and is easy to clean.